oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulstorm
Oddworld: Soulstorm is an upcoming re-imagining of the 1998 title ''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus'', ''featuring a newly written story that is loosely based on the original game. Soulstorm'' will serve as a direct sequel to ''Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty'' and is currently slated for a late 2017 release. Development A possible remake of Abe's Exoddus was first mentioned in an interview with Lorne Lanning on July 8th, 2014, where he discussed the then upcoming release of Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty.Metro.co.uk - 'If New ‘N’ Tasty does 250,000 units we should be able to initiate Exoddus in the same way.' On April 13th, 2015 Lorne Lanning was a guest on the Kinda Funny Games podcast and officially announced the Abe's Exoddus HD project to be in the planning stages.A Storm is Brewing - Abe's Exoddus Remake Planned By the end of 2015 Just Add Water announced that they would no longer be working with Oddworld Inhabitants on full-scale projects.JAWLtd.com - That was 2015, here comes 2016! According to Lorne Lanning the distance between the two studios (OWI in the United States and JAW in the United Kingdom) would occasionally hinder the development process. A small number of team members who originally worked on New 'n' Tasty founded Fat Kraken Studios in November 2016. They have confirmed to be working on Soulstorm.Fat Kraken Studios is working on Oddworld: Soulstorm! On September 7, 2016 Oddworld Inhabitants announced that they were in possession of development hardware for the PlayStation 4 Pro, which was announced by Sony on the same day. The more powerful hardware compliments the design goals for Soulstorm by allowing higher visual fidelity, lighting and physically based rendering.Oddworld and PS4 Pro Announcement Soulstorm was officially announced on March 14, 2016 during the GDC 2016, including a teaser page and a press release.Oddworld: Soulstorm Oddworld Inhabitants reopened their own studio for the development of Soulstorm, ''aiming to develop most of the game in-house in conjunction with Canada based Frima Studio. The latter has an in-house animation and VFX department and is believed to be responsible for the game's cutscenes and high-res character modeling. In the press release Lorne Lanning explains that the story in ''Soulstorm, while inspired by Abe's Exoddus, will not be a one on one copy like New 'n' Tasty was. In an interview with GI Show Lorne explained that Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus at the time had to be produced in only nine months. This resulted in little to no time to revise the script in any meaningful way. Soulstorm aims to to tell the story as it was originally meant to be.GI Show – Final Fantasy XV Impressions, Ratchet & Clank, Oddworld's Lorne Lanning New character models After the announcement Oddworld Inhabitants started a social media campaign in which they would tease images of a brand new 3D character model for Abe. The new model replaces the twenty year old original model that has been used in almost every Oddworld game to date. The model not only received many visual details, but Abe's appearance was also slightly changed. On January 19, 2017 an animated version of the image appeared on the Soulstorm website. Alternate reality game In an interview with the Kinda Funny Games podcast on March 17, 2016, Lorne mentioned Oddworld Inhabitants' plans to communicate and tease new information about the Soulstorm in a style similar to an alternate reality game (ARG).Kinda Funny's GDC Live Show: Day 3 This would hopefully prevent long gaps of silence from the developer between updates and keep the fan community more engaged while waiting. Trivia * Soulstorm was the original working title for Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee and was later used to name the Glukkon-made beverage in Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus. * Story elements that were cut from the original will be implemented in Soulstorm. Gallery Soulstorm Hand1.jpg Cd17ThaUsAEUsAZ.jpg AbeSoulstorm.jpg AbeRT.gif |Animation of the new Abe model. Soulstorm ARG 001 4K.jpg Oddworld Soulstorm 002 4K.jpg Soulstorm ARG 003 4K.jpg References Category:Games